Distant memories
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina and the rest has been sent back to Fairytale land after the curse has been recast. She is missing Emma and need her to remember her and come to her rescues before her time runs out. Meanwhile in NY Emma is slowly starting to remember Regina eith some help from her.


_**Author's Note: So this was the first story I wrote with the wicked witch and if her name pops up as Jade by mistake it is cause that is what I called her when this was written. It was before her name release. Also I warn against strong scene. **_

* * *

_**Distant Memories**_

I was walking through Fairytale land, 29 years had gone by since I had been there last, since I cast the curse, thinking I would never return. That I would have my happy ending like Snow White and Charming. They were happy being back, having no memory of the last years, thinking they had been here, together... I knew otherwise and my heart was breaking all over again. Who was I trying to fool really, thinking I deserved to be happy, thinking I could have love, a family. By only my own fault they had been ripped from me, my heart was aching under the blackness surrounding it. I missed him, my son...

And I missed Emma. I sat down in the court yard of my old palace, conjuring a scroll and a pen, and started to write.

_Dear Emma, my dear never were rightly mine, although I wish that you would have been. That we could have shared more than our young son. By now your memory of me is lost, so let me try to refresh it. _

_It is me the evil queen or just Regina as you once called me. I miss those days. I can still remember how you came to Storybrooke in that yellow bug of yours, do you still have that horrid car?Our fights they seem less important now, everything does really. Without Henry...without you I am nothing. I can't survive much longer, being all alone. I need someone to keep me sane. I need you. I'm broken and I know in time my days will end here, I just wish I could go back to you, to hold you in my arms again. If only for a say you remember my dark hair, my dark eyes, my sassy tone, my suits, the way I used to yell at you, I need you to remember me, what we went through.I know it is hard considering I erased your memory and gave you a new one, but deep down I hope you still remember something. Just try to think, I beg of you.I don't know how or when but I hope that some day I might come back to your world or you can come to mind, at least I will try my best to get to ._

I sighed casting a light spell on the letter saying, "Go wherever she may be, make her rember me, remember days that once was, have her heart go past her mind, so she can remember and I can be back with her in time." The note I held blew away as I heard a male voice say, "You're the one they call the evil queen?"

"Please this is not a good time, you can kill me later," I uttered, not turning, I wasn't even up for putting up a fight, without her it wouldn't matter. Without her nothing really did.

* * *

Emma Swan had just come home from work, she was expecting her son to be home from school any second and so she should start on dinner or... She dumpted down on the couch to watch TV, when she found it was too hot in the summer and therefore she should open a window. Without warning a note flew inside. Emma took it up from the floor, it looked old, it wasn't even a regular paper, she opened it up looked at it, it was adressed to her. Some woman named Regina by the first and last line, but where had it came from, she didn't know anyone by that name.

She read it, she was sharing her son, how could that be when she had raised him his whole life. And the car, she always had that car...They had been fighting a lot, how could she not remember this. Dark hair, dark eyes, sassy tone, suits... Dark eyes...Emma closed her eyes picturing her this woman as she described herself and swallowed. It was like a distant memory or a dream, she could even hear her voice now."Regina," she said louder than she planned as she heard Henry from the doorway say, "What did you just say."She hadn't heard him come inside occupied with her letter and now she had to answer, not knowing where the words came from as it made no sense at all, this didn't make sense as she said, "Regina, she sent me a letter from wherever she is, she loves me and she needs me.""Who is that even?" he asked her confused."I don't know, but I know I have to find out, I don't know how, but I owe her that," said Emma with a heavy sigh, going to her laptop, maybe she could find her answers online or something.

Henry looked over at his mother as she went through page after page online googling for Regina, withour finding what she was looking for. He could hear her curse in frustration hour after hour, not knowing what to do or how to find her. Then he hear an Ha, and she went through her desk drawers finding a paper. "What are you doing?" Henry asked confused, obviously the woman had lost it. "Well obviously this Regina woman is not to be found anywhere online, the letter came flying through the window. Like...like magic. So if she can send a letter to me that way, I should be able to send one back to her the same way," said Emma with a triumphant smile.

"Okay now I know you have lost it, what the heck have you been smoking?" Henry said, looking at her in disbelief.

"You know I don't do stuff like that. However this scroll is not from our world, it is much older, almost medival, yet I know it has to be from the same period as ours. And so if this managed to find its way from wherever she is, it has to be a way to get a message back there. I at least need to try," she said with a sigh.

"And say what, you don't know her, you didn't even remember her until you got letter," Henry said with a heavy sigh.

"Have a little fait will you, kid," said Emma, smiling at him. He shook his head at his mother and went to his room. Emma smiled a bit thinking that would be the most fun she had in a while and it was a bit of excitment writing to a woman she could only picture in her though, still she knew it was something more to it, wherever she was, and so she wrote:

_**Dear Regina**_

_**I haven't thought of you in some time, still I couldn't help but to excited when I got your letter. I so wish you were here with me and Henry, he has gotten so big, you wouldn't believe it. Doing good in school also, he is a bit lonely from time to time, but other than that he is good. He even looks a bit like his dad, however his eyes are brown like yours, I remember those sparkly brown eyes, especially how they used to seem like ligtning whenever you were upset with me. Man you can be something, especially when you make those fireballs. Do you still do that over there? And that sassy attitude, I'm sure you couldn't have put that behind you, and your outfit should be sexy as always. I can't live a live a lie, running for my life, I will always love you. Regina, my queen I should have told you sooner. I thought you said you couldn't come back ever, I hate that you can't, but maybe there is a way for me and Henry to get to you?**_

_**Your savior Emma.**_

Emma sighed a tear landing on the paper as she rolled it together and put a purple tread around it, she walked over to the window whispering, "Fly away to faren lands, where there is still is magic all around. Where Princes and princesses live, and where I know she is. Where there still is dragons and dwarfs, bring this back to her whatever the cost. Fly back, give her hope, let her know our love is not forever lost."

The blonde smiled as there was a knock on her door, she opened seeing what seemed like a pirate saying her family was in danger or something. She didn't care to listen she had no family and his nerve trying to kiss her. The only family she had was Henry at least as she knew off, why should she care about people that left her when she was still very young. She sighes as she called, "Kid, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he called back.

"I'll make you something, does lasagna sound good to you?" Emma called getting a yes. Lasgna it was with chili flakes just like he liked it.

* * *

I was in hiding from the current witch hunt that was ungoing in Fairytale land. There was even a ransom on my head, tears streaming down her face as she hid in a cave.I really hated this, being on the run, but right now I had no choice. After being back I no longer had the guards I previously had had living here, even my castle wasn't what it once had been.

Of course I had restored it somewhat by now, but it would never be as it once was. A painting of Emma and Henry hung on the north wall, she was dressed in an armour, he as a knight wearing the family shield on his outfit, both looking ready for battle. Another one of All of us hanging in the ball room and one of Emma and I in the bathroom. Like pictures of a dream, I don't know why I hoped to sneak back there at night, to be close to the paintings close to my family. I was hoping that maybe just maybe they would find a way here. More tears, my heart was breaking more and more for each day we were apart.

It was then a note slid from the sky and landed on the ground in front of me. I looked at it, it was for me, from Emma, she had managed to send me a note back. My heart was skipping a beat stopping in the winter cold.I read through it fast, she didn't remember me fully I knew that so very well, but it was a start. I had done a good job making her memory go away and exchange it with happy memories with Henry. I had to. Make it easier on them. Still she loved me. A loud giggle of joy escaped my lips as I shouted out, "She loves me, she loves me, Emma loves me!"

I probably shouldn't have as I could feel an arrow boring into my shoulder, damn it hurt it really hurt. I could feel hands and arms grasping around me and someone say, "We got you now, you will burn nicely on the fire."

"EMMMA!" I screamed out in pain, she had to hear me, give me some kind of home something so I could fight this and them, damn it.

* * *

Emma sat up on her desk and fast, Regina she was screaming and in pain, something was wrong but this was crazy she couldn't hear that from so far away. She could feel it in her bones she was hurting and someone had her, someone was hurting her and she was screaming and twisting in pain. Someone was hurting her queen.

"Regina," she called back for her, like that would do her any good it was not like she could...Emma gasped looking at the mirror in her office, seeing her, the woman from her dream Regina. Her long hair was falling down her shoulder, it was messy and she was dirty, she shouldn't be dirty, and her dress was torn, that wasn't right Emma knew. She didn't know how but she knew all of this was very very wrong. Five men they were holding her, tying her up against the wall in a dirty cell, one pulling a arrow out of her shoulder, making her scream louder shivering in pain. Emma touched the glass of the mirror, tears in her eyes, they were hurting her and bad. Had she been hit also or worse raped, why wasn't she fighting back.

"Stop hurting her," Emma was banding on the mirror she had to do something. Magic, magic, She had to make something of magic have it appear in her cell, something that showed hope, what what what. Her mind was racing like swan...swan a feather, She needed a swan feather before the image went away, Seng could send it through there to her. She needed to do that. Using her hand she made a movement she wasn't sure how but her instincts guided her and so she made tow feathers appear a white and a black. She used a small red ribon tying it around it, looked that the mirror and pressed her hand against it, whispering go to her, give her home. The feathers and the mirror image vanished as fast at it had came to view.

* * *

I panted resting the best I could against the wall I was chained agains, my braishlets were hurting slightly and I was feeling tired and weak after the treament I had gotten. I needed to get away from there I knew, but without using magic I couldn't, and if I did use magic it would prove I was a witch. Oh who the bloody hell was I trying to fool. I was a witch and one of the greater ones as such. I was getting out of there. It was only then I noticed something in my hand that hadn't been there before, I looked up only to see a black feather and a white feather tied together. Swan feathers. From... from Emma sybolising hope. She needed to get out of there and fast, screw it if they came after her she would battle them with her magic. I used a silent spell making her chains, making them drop to the floor.I used another one to change her outfit to a pair of black pants , a leather top and a black leather cape. Around hmy neck a golden necklace with a pendant shaped as a sword. I smiled pleased feeling so much better, blasing the door open as i walked out in the regular superior way. No they would not get me, they would not burn me, I would not give up, not now when Emma had given me a sign of hope. I cast a fireball against some guards and laughed. Out of the castle she was kept captive she magiced herself back to her own castle. Damn that wiched green witch. I groaned, making a scroll appear and ink. I wrote a message to Emma and sent it off.

* * *

Emma startled when a couple of days later a book appeared out of nowhere and landed on her startled a note on tope of it, burned edges. Regina's work she knew and smiled, so she was alive. She had been worried sick the last couple of days not hearing anything from her. In fact she had been wondering if she had been going insane and if it had been all in her mind. She hadn't even told Henry about the mirror, he would think she had lost it compeltly. Emma looked at the book Snow white and the seven dwarfs by Disney, a ring around the picture of the evil quen. Her hand stroked over it, when it came back flashbacks Henry telling her his adoptive mother was the evil queen that she didn't love him, Regina later admitting she was the evil queen while they fought in a hospital. Emma swallowed, that meant wherever she now was was some kind of faitytale kingdom. She read the note: Remember this who I really am, I know you saw me in the mirror, look in the mirror again. I am all fine now, I can be in whatever mirror you wish just call for me you will see me. Mirror mirror on the wall I am the faires one of all. The Mayors office came into her mind with the mirrror in it, her desk, the horse, the black pilars, the pattern on the floor, Regina sitting by the desk, her coming in and arguing with her. Then it was gone. Emma gasped as she shook her head, this couldn't be, there was simply no way that that had been real. She had raised Henry hadn't she... She walked over to mirror saying, "Regina, can you hear me?" Nothing happened at first, in fact it would take more than an hour before Regina would appear in the mirror, she was dressed in a tight fitting red dress, her hair nicely put up, Emma swallowed as she said, "Regina, you are alive.

" "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I rolled my dark eyes, i was however glad to know Emma had been concerned about me. "

You were chained in a cell, and I was worried about you. I... why didn't you use magic, when they captured you to get away?" Emma wanted to tknow.

"You need more than that to kill me," I was lying I was not okay, but she couldn't know that, not answering her other question. Instead I broke our contact, I needed to be alone right then.

* * *

When Henry came home Emma was pacing around trying to make sense of everything. The twelve year old looked at his mother asking, "Mom, what is going on." "Regina, you need to remember her, she raised you," Emma said, looking at her son.

"No you raised me," he argued.

"Henry it is important you remember this, I put you up for adoption the minute you were born, she raised you in a town called Storybrooke," Emma argued.

"What are you talking about?" Henry looked at her with confused eyes. Clearly something was going on with his mother.

"You came to get me on my twenty-eight birthday to break the curse, your mother, your real mother is Regina the evil queen, look in the mirror," she said with a heavy sigh, praying Regina would show up.

"What all I see is me," he said.

"You need to see her, you need to believe she is there, the evil queen," Tears was stinging in Emma's eyes now.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all," he said to humor her more than anything else. "Hello Henry," he heard caming from the mirror and gasped when he saw a brunette instead of himself appearing. He jumped backwards before his hand touched the mirror saying, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" her voice sounded hurt.

"Come closer please," he said, looking at her. I did and he looked into my eyes, I always found it ironic that my son looked more like me and Daniel than his own parents, maybe it was fait. I smiled at him saying, "You've grown, Henry, what is your last name now?"

"Henry Swan," he answered polite trying to remember her like Emma had asked him to do.

"That...that is a fine name, and where do you live?" I asked, wondering where they had ended up after I recast the curse.

"We live in New York, where do you live?" he wanted to know.

"Fairytale land of course," I answered smiling at him.

"You're youre' the evil queen," he stuttered. "I used to be,

" I answered with a heavy sigh.

"You're my mother," he put his palm on the glass, looking at me. I put my hand so it met with his tears in my eyes as I said, "Do you remember that?"

"You used to tell me Fairytales," he said, something in her voice and her eyes, it made sense, like a distant dreams. She wasn't just evil she was his mother for real. She was real.

"I did tons of them," I nodded as I had done that once upon a time.

"You saved me from Pan," Henry said.

"We all did," I answered calmly.

"You are hurt," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your eyes, they show traces of pain," he said, turning towards his mother, saying, "Look."

Emma took his place saying, "Are you in pain, is that why you need me to remember, because you are dying?"

"Listen, your parents, I need you to come here, it's mess," I answered with a heavy sigh. "The man with the Hook, he tried warning me, I didn't listen," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I am tired, I have to go," I said, breaking their connection, knowing I was leaving her with more questions than answers.

* * *

It wouldn't take Emma long to fine Hook or his ship after all it wasn't many ships nowadays that looked that old. She and Henry had packed what she thought they needed before going down to the docs. She and Henry walked the plank to his ship and Emma called up, "Hook, you here?"

"Miss. Swan, what do I owe the pleasure," he said a bit surprised. A couple of weeks had gone by since he was at her door trying to have her remember. "I remember now, you this boat, everything, question is can you take us back to our family," said Emma, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I can, what is in it for me?" he asked.

"How about my graditude?" she asked him.

"I need more than that, Swan," he said, hands on his hip.

"Come on, Hook, we both know time is precious," she said annoyed. "I could have told you that weeks back," he said.

"I am sorry, but I needed to remember it all," she said with a heavy sigh.

"And just how is it you have come to remember it all of a sudden, Swan?" he asked her.

"Regina, she reminded me, reminded us," said Emma with a heavy sigh, henry nodded to this. He sighed, seeming dissapointed by her answer," as he said, "Alright, Tink." Tinker bell appeared behind him, using her magic to become human size. Emma smiled at her saying, "Glad to see you, Tinker Bell."

"And I you, Emma," said she, giving her a hug.

"Can you make this ship fly like in the Fairytale?" Henry asked her, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I can, we both can," said she, Hook nodded. "Okay, then I say it is time to leave, where do you want me Hook," said Emma winking at him. "At the rudder, my lady," said Hook, Emma nodded and Hook went after Emma. Hook looked at Henry saying, "Ready to trim some sails lad?" "Sure thing, show me how," he said, nodding exitedly. Hook laughed as he made the boy follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fairytale land Robin approached Regina. For a year they had lived and worked togeter, learning to know each other and their habits. Over the last month she had changed though, her skin and face color was turning whiter, much like Snow's. Her lips redder like blood. She was not doing well at all he knew. Approaching her he asked, "How are you feeling today, my lady?"

"We need help, my brave lion," I answered, not turning to face him.

"And what do you suggest, my lady, my men...we are weak," he said.

"We need backup I know, is little John at camp?" I wished to know.

"That he is," he answered, seeing how her pale shade suddenly faded and she got her normal color back. Her blushing cheeks would let him know the tides were changing as she asked, "Do we still have horses?"

"Yes, my Queen, we still have a few," he nodded.

"Good, and I take it Snow White, Bae and Charming are still at the nort border?" I said with a heavy sigh.

"They are, wait, you are not suggesting we join them, " said Robin shocked.

"I don't see we no longer have a choice, both paries as loosing me ever day, we are stronger together, I want you to fetch Mulan, you, her, little John and I will ride there to reason, while our men hold the lines here," I said.

"But Snow White, she will surely kill you upon approaching, are you sure that is wise," said Robin worried.

"She won't when I tell her the news," I said with a smile. "What news would that be?" he wondered. "I shall tell you on the way, we do not have much time, the poison, her spell.." I sighed

. "How long do you have, my queen," he came closer, steadying her. I let him.

"A little over two weeks if I am lucky, by that time our men and Snow's have to be ready to march uon the castle of the wicked witch," I said.

"Are you sure that is wise, she almost killed you the last time," I could hear the fear in his voice. He was afraid of loosing me I knew. I nodded and in a firm tone said, "Yes, this time I am more prepared, this time I have a weapopn my dear Elphaba will not suepect, something she will not be prepared for," I said with a smile.

"Care to tell me what that is?" he asked, smiling.

"Not yet, I can only tell you it involves great magic, stronger than hers," I said with a laugh, she would never know what hit her.

"Good," he was smiling now, saying, "I will prepare little John and Mulian." "i'll be out in not long," I said, giving him a light peck on the cheek before he parted. I smiled knowing tides were changing finally, and fast, this time I would beat her, that old flame of mine.

"You will be back, right, daddy?" Roland looked at his father with worried eyes. I hated to have them apart, but right now I needed his father's help to try to reasin with the Charmings.

"Of course, you will be a brave boy while I am gone right?" he asked him.

"Yeah like a lion," he nodded, making us both smile. Roland looked at me saying, "Will you back a cake when you get back."

"I'll even bake you two young master Roland," I said and smiled at him, giving him a gentle hug.

"Be careful," he said to the both of us. We nodded and got on our horses. Quickly we set off and soon we were nearing the Northern line I soon saw my stepdaughter ride forward. I made a sign that little John and Mulan should wait as I rode forward with Robin.

"You, what do you want here?" Snow asked.

"I am here in peace, I wish us to unite our armies and fight together. It would not only cause us to lose more men, but it would create a stronger and more diverse army," I spoke. "Give me one good reason as to why I should do that?" she said, glaring at me.

"Because together we could outsmart the wicked witch and take back our lands," I said, rolling my eyes, feeling that sometimes when she and her husband was around I was surrounded by idiots.

"I do suppose you are right, anything else I should know aout?" Snow asked.

"Yes the savior better known as your daughter is on her way here," I said.

"I...we don't have a daughter," said Snow confused.

"You do, you just can't remember, listen we don't have time for this we need to ride back and join Robin's men, we promissed his son to be back as soon as possible, so are you with me or not?" I asked tiredly.

"Fine we are with you," Snow said, turning to her men saying, "Follow them."

I sighed as I was suddenly feeling not so great after all the ride here in the bad weather was making me feel exhausted. I leaned my head against my horse Maximus and closed my eyes. It made it worse, the world was now spinning. I was gettig weaker, and even if Emma nearing gave me some strenght it wasn't much. So this is what it was like to die, one moment of the time. A tear ran from my cheek, I thought of Robin and Roland how well we connected. How Tink had told me he was my true love, over the past year I had been like a mother to his son. Had I gone into him in the bar ages ago he might have been my own...My own, I always wanted children, however timing was not in my favor, and so I ended up with Henry. I loved him, my heart was aching for him, hoping I would see him again. I could feel Robin's hand on my shoulder, he was making sure i was fine. Only I wasn't not this time. I needed to be alone, I kicked Maximus in the sides, making him go faster far away from the others. When we were out of hearing view I screamed until I was empty, of pain, of hoplessness of fear. Then I curled up on his back, burrying my face in his soft man and cried. For the first time in so long I let it out, holding on to him. He just stood there still, letting me, letting his muzzle push into me every once in a while. I loved that horse so much. He always understood me, always knew what to do to make me feel better, we were one him and I. I stroked his neck saying, "Let's get back to camp my brave one."

* * *

We decided upon attacking the castle as soon as dark fell, from all end, going up the sides and in using the tunnels. I was up front with Robin and Snow. She was looking at me with worried eyes, but she didn't speak. She knew better. I sighed this was it, we had come to far to turn, no matter the end result we were going all the way. It was then Robin made me aware of something, saying, "Did you tell any of your knights to go near the castle before us?"

"No, why?" I wondered.

"Because there are three by the castle gates," he said and point.

He was right, two about the same hight and one a bit shorder, on the shield of one of the knights, a swan, Emma was back. A smiled on my lips, I needed to get to her before the rest, we needed to be united.

I hugged Maximus whispering, "She's back, Max, the savior is back, can you manage to get us up there fast?" He neighed and started to climb the montain as fast as he could, climbing steady while the others were on my tail, Robin on my right side and Snow on my left. I could feel them on each side, picking up on their strenght I got stronger also.

"You never told me what you did to this witch?" Snow said, looking at me with burning eyes.

"Why do you assume I did anything," I rolled my eyes slightly.

"What I don't get is why you would let her overtake your castle so easily, it is like you don't mind her living there," said Robin.

"It is very complicated," I said with a heavy sigh. How could I even start telling them that very witch was my sister. Damn my mothers and her affairs.

"Isn't it always," I knew snow was rolling her eyes.

"Any idea who the two other knights are?" Robin asked to change the subject.

"No," I said, I couldn't even connect with Emma, damn this storm, damn this...A yelp escaped me as I suddenly saw something far more worrysome over my castle. A huge, green dragon, great, just great. I should have remembered that trick, still I didn't.

"Is that, is that her?" Snow's voice was shivering now.

"Yes, my darling young one, that is her," I said with a heavy sigh. Had it really come to this, due to something so very silly.

Robin frowned by this comment as it was spoke with such softness, then again she was her mother or had been he knew, and near death. No point in arguing now in case she didn't make it.

I forced the horse up the hill feeling his breath uneven, I didn't care, I would have magiced myself there, but I was too week. She rode to met me, getting of her horse, she lifted me off and hugged me, armor and all. I didn't care. Emma, my Emma. I lifted her helmed and looked into those blue eyes I missed so much. She smiled saying, "So how do we defeat her?"

"From above, if we could fly that would have been great," I said.

"I think I might help with that," she said, calling on Tinker Bell, she put fairy dust on us and we flew high, she was battling the dragon in mid air with her sword, I used magic and she seemed to fall down. I flew towards her, hugging her again hard, hiding my face in her shoulder, glad she was back, glad I could have her so close, even giving the circumstances. She was holding on to me as well, whispering, "I love you and I missed you soo much."

"I love you too," I said, kissing her feeling how my powers were slowly returning. I loved her more than my stupid life, even more than our son I now knew. As she backed out from the kiss, our noses was leaned against each other and she was smiling. Such warth and love had never spread behind me. A moment of happiness. I smiled back wishing we could stay wrapped up like that forever, just the two of us, the world dis not excist.

However it didn't last for long as Emma seemed to be slipping out of my grip and being dragged down towards the caste ground and fast. She seemed as surprised as I was. I could see that Zelena was wrapping a magical thread around her keeping her put. That was it, it was time to take my sister down. I flew down from the sky landing in front of Zelena saying, "Alright we shall settled this once and for all, name your price."

"Prince, why always a prince, Regina," she said frowning at me.

"You know as well as I magic does come with that, so what shall it be, you wanna battle for this castle, well be it," said I, making a fire ball throwing it up in the air and having shape itself as a lion roaring. Zelena wasn't any worse, making a great green snake out of smoke swalloing the fire. Emma looked with amazent hearing Zelena said,"You know this is not about the castle or your clothes, it is about what you stole from me ages ago."

"Oh will you stop whining about that girl," I shot fire agains it, it was matched with water.

"You know how I felt, and you took her just like you took everyone, it didn't satisfy that you were married, you still screwed around with everyone, including that girl," said Zelena annoyed, adding, "You never cared about anyones feeling but your own."

"Regina you gotto admit she has a point there," I heard Emma said, as I heard the others break down the door.

"Not now, Swan," I gave her a glare, what was this all against Regina day.

"Swan? Wait is she the savior aka Snow and Charming's girl," said Zelena, turning to face Emma, white still having heavy shots go against me. I was trembling now, shooting back at her, trying to keep alive.

"Yeah that's me," Emma answered, trying to break free from her bounds, asking my sister, "So this girl, what did she do to her?"

"Zelena, don't..." I whispered, afraid she would tell her.

"Oh so you haven't told her?" my sister said, an evil grin on her lips. I tried to get closer so that I could stop her from telling the truth, using my powers to try to go at her, but as I felt mine weakening I could not. Emma looked at me with worried eyes, my hand reaching out for her, I needed her powers, our powers to keep goind. "Don't..." I whispered.

"You know what she used to do in her Queen days, not only did she queen and manipulate people. She crushed hearts, she ruined relationships. See there was this girl I liked back when we were young, Kathryn, we got along fine and all went well, until she came along, charming her, bedding her, only to toss her away after. She couldn't look at any of us after that. She was married she had all she could wish for, still she had to do that, miss perfect evil queen," Zelena snarled.

"Why?" Emma was looking at me now with questioning eyes, wanting an aswer.

"I saw something I wanted and I took it, if I could not be happy, why should anyone else. Zelena I regretted it, if I could go back..." I said looking at her.

"You can't," her voice harsh, her attacks wile, until it stopped. I looked up and she was pressed to the floor by Emma, unable to move it seemed, I could only hear her yell something about defeating the wicked witch, the castle was hers, I was drained and I let myself float away.

* * *

"Mommy, you gotto wake up," I could hear Henry's voice, but it seemed far away and muffled, was he crying?"

"Regina," My mother's sharp voice sounded, I turned to look at her, she was dressed in a red and black gown, it suited her.

"Mommy," I whispered, tears in my eyes now. My arms open, I wanted her to hug me, I missed her so much.

"Sweetheart," she took me into her arms and held me close as I cried.

"Regina, please come back to me," Emma's voice in the distance also, where was I, where were they calling from. I hid my face in my mother's shoulder, crying, dragging in the scent of lavender, roses and herself. She always smelled so nice.

"Regina, sweetheart, you can't stay here," she whispered, stroking me gently.

"Where am I?" I needed to know, adding, "Is this real?"

"It is as real as you want it to be, you are in limbo," she answred, kissing my forehead.

"Can I come with you?" I asked, I didn't want her to leave me again.

"Not now, it is not your time, Henry needs you, and Zelena, and ...Emma," she finished, I knew she didn't wish to say it.

"She almost killed me," I complained.

"She is stronger than you, magically," he answered with a small smile.

"I know, it is not fair," I groaned.

"Jealousy is a very wicked thing, my dear," my mother said in a warning tone.

"It can make you do crazy things, but you already know that," said my mother in one of her tones.

"Are you calling me crazy, you that..." I stopped, was I arguing with a dream had it come to that?

"I did what was best dear, had I not, you would never have met her," again I could hear Emma's voice, was she crying.

"Did you know I would?" I wanted to know. "Why did you think I removed her and Neal during the last fight?" she was sighing. "Would you have approved?" I wondered, looking at her.

"Would it have mattered?" she asked.

"I would have fought for her," I answered.

"You gave her happiness, a life without worries," she said.

"Will I..." I stopped in my sentense, Emma was kissing her and hard, and my eyes fluttered wide open. I looked at her with amazement, feeling how my powers were slowly to return. I smiled at her and she stroked my cheek saying, "Don't scare me like that ever again."

"I will try not to," I said with a slight laugh.

"Good, so are we going to live in my new castle?" she asked, stroking away some hairs from my face.

"If you want to," I said, my heart pounding harder now. "I do," she said with a nod to confirdm. "Good, what happened to Zelena?" I asked, not able to contract my gaze from her blue depths.

"She and I came to an agreement," she answered. "I see," I said wondering what it was.

"You have to become nice to her," Emma spoke.

"I will" Hering Henry ask, "Are you okay, mom?"

"I will be, Henry, it is great to see you again," I said, sitting up so I could hug him. He sure had grown.

"Same, I remember you now, all of it," he said and smiled at me.

"I am glad to hear that," I said, ruffling his hair.

"I brought you something," Emma said, putting her hand in the pocket of her red jacket, her armor was now gone. She pulled out a picture, it was Henry and I. It had gone back to how it was originally. I smiled at her, whispering a thank you. I knew she didn't have to bring anything, but that meant the world to me. That and to have her here with me, her distant memories were no longer that. They were clear and presnt it would seem, she remembered me and us. She kissed me again, lovingly and it was at that moment I truely knew she and Henry would be my happy ending and that Henry had been right when he said I would get one. As for Jade, I knew we had to start mending fences, it would take time, but I would be willing to do just that, after all I did love her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
